


花吐き病

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Illnesses, i got lazy towards the end wah, i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daehyun's feeling for Youngjae have grown into something more and left him lovesick





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AsianFanfics

__“hanahaki disease; an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient coughs up **flower petals** when they suffer from one-sided love. the infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. _ _

__it had been noted that this disease is **fatal** as the flower petals can clog up the lungs.”_ _

* * *

 

It all started with a dull ache in Daehyun’s chest.

The male didn’t think too much of it. Perhaps he was just exhausted? Or maybe strained a muscle in his chest? The pollen had begun floating in the air as of recent, so the vocalist concluded it was most likely allergies. Nothing to fret over. Once reaching the dorms, the young man took an allergy pill and felt the effects take over within minutes.

Yet, the ache didn’t seem to subside.

A few days later, it began to gradually increase. Slowly. It came to a point where Daehyun rubbed his chest in discomfort. While the ache was still there, it was bearable. Himchan seemed to take note of the vocalist’s discomfort and approached him.

“Everything alright?” Himchan asked in concern.

“Fine, hyung, just allergies.” Daehyun replied, even giving the visual a small smile.

However, the visual didn’t seemed convinced. “Tell me if it worsens, alright?” He said and Daehyun gave his head a nod.

As the boys were heading home from a showcase, Daehyun couldn’t keep his eyes on a certain male, watching in fascination as he spoke quietly to Jongup. His voice, his smile, his cheeks, the way his eyes crinkled when smiling… it made Daehyun’s heart pound painfully in his chest and clutched it. He wasn’t falling in love, was he?

No, he was way past “falling in love”, he was crashing and crashing hard.

And ever since then, the pain in his chest was slightly unbearable and it didn’t help that whenever he so much as laid eyes on Youngjae, the pain worsened. In fact, this was just the start of this lovesickness.

The six of them were watching a movie, yet Daehyun couldn’t help but direct his attention to the lead vocalist.

_I want to kiss him…_

Eyes widening, the young man was absolutely shocked at himself, but was quickly overcome with nausea. Getting up, Daehyun made sure to look as normal as humanly possible as he made way to the bathroom.

Locking in the door, the male leaned over the sink, taking deep breaths and to calm his nausea. It wasn’t enough. For a moment, he was afraid he may vomit, but instead, he felt his throat being clogged and broke into a dreadful coughing fit, still hunched over the sink. Something did come from his mouth, however, but it wasn’t anything he expected. Looking down in the sink, his eyes widen in absolute horror and backed up, covering his mouth with his palm. This wasn’t possible, was it? Something is wrong, this is wrong. Unhuman. Fictional…

He had just coughed up yellow tulip petals.

-

Daehyun didn’t get out of bed that morning, still mortified at the tulip petals. He didn’t want to believe that he coughed up tulip petals, it’s fictitious, dammit! Yet… he witnessed it last night and experienced it. So, the impossible can become possible, huh?

It didn’t help at all that Youngjae was in his dream when he slipped into unconsciousness. Holding him, touching him… It was enough for Daehyun to awaken with an aching chest and coughing fits filled with yellow tulip petals. And just from the thought of Youngjae’s smiling face alone made him break out into another coughing fit, petals spewing from his lips.

“Daehyun,” Himchan called from the closed door, “is everything alright? Are you sick?” He questioned in concern.

Panicking, the main vocalist threw the covers off himself and sprinted for a rubbish bin. “V-violently ill, hyung!” He responded, quickly brushing the petals into the bin before placing it next to his bedside, crawling in and pulling the covers up to his nose.

Himchan walked in a moment later and an expression of heartfelt pity came over his features. Walking over to him, Daehyun shrunk lower in the bed, whining a bit in discomfort. He felt a hand over his forehead, then slid over to his cheek. “You don’t feel warm,” the visual said, his expression of pity turning one into confusion. “Did you eat something that didn’t agree with you?”

In panic, Daehyun blurted out, “yes.”

Nodding his head, the visual said, “get some rest. I’ll come by later to give you some medicine for your stomach.” And with that, Daehyun closed his eyes and nestled comfortably in the bed.

Something caught Himchan’s eye and turned his attention to it. Furrowing his brows, he inspected closer. Even more confused than before, the older male picked it up.

A yellow tulip petal… how strange… There weren’t any flowers in Daehyun’s bedroom - not that he knew of, at least - so where did this come from?

-

It wasn’t getting better. Far from it.

Hell, it was getting a lot worse with each passing day. Since their main vocalist was unable to sing without breaking into a coughing fit every so often, they decided to take a rest until Daehyun was feeling better. The main vocalist began avoiding Youngjae and the younger vocalist seemed to pick up on Daehyun’s new peculiar attitude. Daehyun, by no means, avoided his members. Especially when he loves them all so much. So, why the sudden behavior?

Daehyun, once again, was hiding out in the bedroom, scrolling through Instagram, when he heard the door open. Directing his eyes towards the door, he-

_No…_

This was the last person he wanted to talk to.

“Daehyun,” Youngjae spoke, voice laced with firmness and confusion, “we need to talk.”

Heart pounding painfully in his chest, Daehyun tried to back away frantically, but was met with the headboard. Youngjae looked at him with surprise, confusion and disbelief as he walked over to him. “Daehyun, I don’t know what’s going on, but we need to talk.”

“T-talk?” Daehyun stuttered, hugging himself, “wh-what’s there to t-talk about? Nothing!” A nervous laugh. “D-don’t come any closer, Youngjae! I’m violently ill, still!” The elder warned, the feeling of nausea and lovesick crashing over him like tidal waves. “I don’t care, Daehyun,” Youngjae said, “I want to know what’s wr-”

“NOTHING!” Daehyun hollered, making the younger jump, “there’s nothing wrong, okay?! Go away! Go-” The elder was cut off by another painful coughing fit muffled by his hands, his lungs and chest hurting as Daehyun tried to not let the tulip petals seep out. “Just… just go…” Daehyun muttered hoarsely, eyes stinging from forming tears. Glancing up, Youngjae looked pained and that made his throat constrict.

“Fine. Don’t tell me,” was all the younger vocalist said before taking his leave.

Daehyun curled into a ball and sobbed. This was hurting him so much, but he knew for a fact that Youngjae was the cause. But, it wasn’t his fault. Not in the slightest.

...Why is it getting so hard to breathe?

-

Youngjae and Daehyun’s relationship is visibly strained and the tension is so thick, it could be cut with a butter knife.

“Yongguk-hyung, is everything going to be okay?” Junhong asked the leader in concern.

What could he say? Everything isn’t okay now and looks like it’s getting much worse.

“I think so,” Yongguk replied, “maybe… maybe not now, but definitely sometime soon. Things just take time.” Junhong nodded his head as the two sat in silence for a bit, both of them lost in their thoughts. What had happened? This was all spur of the moment and it greatly confused and concerned the rest of them. What was so different now?

“Hey, hyung,” Junhong began, his voice cutting into Yongguk’s train of thought, “I saw a bunch of yellow flower petals in the bathroom sink earlier. Did someone receive flowers?” The rapper questioned.

Flowers? No one had flowers.

“No, why?”

-

“Himchan, have you noticed any flower petals?” Yongguk asked Himchan the following evening.

Himchan looked up at the leader, and without reply, the raven haired male got up from the bed and rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a yellow flower petal. “I found it in Daehyun’s room around a week ago,” Himchan said, walking over to Yongguk and placing the petal in the leader’s palm, “I kept it to ask if he knew anything about it, but it slipped my mind.”

“Well,” Yongguk began, “let’s go see if Daehyun knows anything.”

Knocking on the door, Himchan called, “Daehyun are you in there?” But, they were met with no response. Opening the door, both males eyes widen in shock.

Daehyun was kneeling over, arms wrapped around his stomach and yellow tulip petals were scattered around the floor. The duo didn’t have time to be surprised as Daehyun broke into a coughing fit, a flurry of tulip petals flying from his lips as violent coughs racked his frail body. “Daehyun!” Himchan exclaimed and rushed over to him, kneeling beside him. “Daehyun, what’s going on?!”

Daehyun merely shook his head before coughing up more tulip petals. “I don't know...” the youngest croaked out as he coughed once more, “I wish I knew...”

With wide, worried eyes, the visual scooped up the vocalist into his arms as he began petting his hair soothingly while Yongguk began thinking. Maybe a little research could help. “I don't want to be like this, hyung,” Yongguk heard Daehyun croak as he tried to bite back sobs that were trying to escape but broke free nevertheless. With some searching on his phone, the leader got results almost instantly, however, all of them said the same thing; it was fictional.

“Hanahaki Disease,” Yongguk began as he knelt down next to Daehyun, “supposedly, it's a disease born from one-sided love. When did all of this start, Daehyun?” The eldest of the trio asked in concern as he looked up at the suffering boy with a soft expression etched on his features. There was a short pause as Daehyun began reflecting back - spare for the hoarse, painful cough filled with yellow petals from the boy - until Daehyun responded with, “I think... when I realized my feelings for Youngjae.”

Himchan and Yongguk exchanged glances before looking back at the vocalist. “You need to tell him,” Yongguk spoke, “it’s better if you tell him.”

Daehyun looked over at Yongguk before opening his mouth to speak, but was cut off once more with hoarse, violent coughs filled with tulip petals. “Yongguk’s right, Daehyunnie,” Himchan said, rubbing Daehyun’s back, “it’s better if he knows.”

The two elders just hoped it wasn't too late.

-

“Where are you two leading me?” Youngjae asked the two dancers as they led him to the bedroom.

“The bedroom,” Jongup replied with a smile.

“I see that, but why?” The vocalist inquired.

“You’ll see, hyung! Himchan-hyung said it’s important!” Junhong replied this time in a cheery tone.

Once arriving in the bedroom, the two maknaes turned Youngjae around and shoved in the dark room, the only light coming from the closed blinds of the sun, and closed the door.

“You two…” Youngjae grumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the door before looking over at-

“Daehyun.” Youngjae said in a mildly surprised tone.

Daehyun was hugging his knees, body visibly tense and gaze towards the bed. “H-hi, Youngjae,” Daehyun croaked quietly, voice raw and shifted in place. He heard Youngjae walk over and the weight of bed shift, but he was too nervous to look at the beautiful boy before him.

“Daehyun, what’s going on? Please, tell me.” Youngjae begged, his voice laced with concern.

Daehyun bit his lip. How could he tell him he loved him? He was scared. He was mortified. What if Youngjae hated him? What if he… The racing thoughts made his heart rate speed up and tears forming in his eyes.

“It hurts me to see you this way.” Youngjae muttered softly.

And it was true.

The entire time Youngjae had been worried sick about Daehyun, but he didn’t want to upset him more, so he kept his distance. He thought that if he gave Daehyun time, perhaps all would be well.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but if you tell me, we can work-”

“I love you.”

Youngjae’s words were cut short with Daehyun’s proclamation, almost not hearing him.

Youngjae blinked, staring at Daehyun.

“You… what?” The younger questioned, still having his attention to Daehyun.

“I… l-love… you…” The elder said slower, his shoulders hiking up higher as he tried to make himself small.

“I’ve always loved you, but I was confused and-and scared for a while, but I found out that I do love you. I really _do_ love you… but-but it’s killing me! I’ve never felt this way for anyone before - never - but for you. And only you.” Daehyun stated, tears running down his cheeks and voice cracking from time to time.

All Youngjae could do at the moment was stare at Daehyun. Did he love the main vocalist in a romantic sense? He never really thought about it but…

As apologies flew from Daehyun lips along with yellow tulip petals, he was so wrapped up in his misery and sorrow, he failed to take note in Youngjae getting up and moving towards him. It wasn’t until he felt hands cupping his cheeks, his head being tilted upwards and lips molding against his that reality caught up to him. The elder’s eyes widen and Youngjae moved back slightly, the latter still feeling the younger’s warm breaths on his lips.

“I… I don’t exactly know my feelings are for you yet, but… I want to figure that out. I just need time,” Youngjae explained, his hands moving to Daehyun’s shoulders and kissing the older’s cheeks. “However, it’s safe to say that I think I love you too.” Tears formed in Daehyun’s eyes once more, but a smile broke out on his lips and hugged the younger tightly, burying his head in his shoulder.

Youngjae wrapped his arms around the elder, holding him close. “Take all the time you need, I’ll wait,” Daehyun said a bit muffled.

Daehyun can finally breathe again.

-

“Do you think they made up yet?” Junhong asked Jongup.

The two boys had their ears pressed to the door, Junhong standing while Jongup squatting.

“Sh! I’m trying to hear!” Jongup said as he strained his ear to overhear Daehyun and Youngjae’s conversation.

“What are you two doing?” A raspy voice cut through, both boys looking at each other before straightening out and turning around to find Himchan glaring at them with his arms crossed.

“Hyuung!” Junhong greeted nervously.

“You two, shoo.” The elder demanded and off the two went, dashing out.

Himchan opened the door just a crack to find the two vocalists sleeping; Youngjae had his arms around Daehyun while the elder vocalist had his face buried in the younger vocalists chest, fingers curled around his shirt.

The visual smiled before closing the door quietly.

“Everything okay with them?” Yongguk questioned approached Himchan. Himchan nodded, his smile widening from ear to ear.

“Definitely.”


End file.
